Recuérdame, Izuku
by Nazachan17
Summary: Desde sus niñes estaban juntos, eran sin dudas inseparables. Con el paso del tiempo fueron creando sentimientos románticos uno del otro. Así era como Katsuki se sentía, se había enamorado de la forma más extraña de su amigo de la infancia, Izuku. Qué después de entrar a la Universidad se convirtieron en pareja. Todo iba bien, hasta que Izuku sufrió un accidente.
1. chapter 1

Aclaración:

Los pensamientos van «» así y en negrita

Recuerdos del pasado en negrita y cursiva y su respectivo FLASH BACK

 **-ღ- нιѕтorιa deĸυĸaтѕυ -ღ-**

Un rubiocenizo se encontraba corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos color escarlata, después de recibir una llamada de una de las amigas de su pareja.

-¿Bakugou-kun? Soy Uraraka

 _«DEFINITIVAMENTE TE ENCONTRARÉ IZUKU Y ME ENAMORARÉ DE TI UNA VEZ MÁS»_

—¿Puedes venir inmediatamente al hospital xx?, ¡Izuku tiene! ,¡Izuku está!... Caminó a la universidad, una valla publicitaria cayó sobre él-

 _«INCLUSO SI VUELVO A RENACER, ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS OTRA VEZ»_

—¡Golpeó a Izuku en la cabeza!-

 **Flash Back**

 **Dos Años Atrás**

—¿¡No, Novios!?— Exclamó un chico de pecas pelo y ojos color esmeralda y de contextura física delgada

—Si, ya te lo dije, seamos novios— Dijo sin más el rubiocenizo

—Pero, pero yo no...— Dijo sonrojado el pecoso

–¿¡Ah!? Crees que no he notado en como me miras?– dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja

—¿De, De que estás hablando Kacchan?— Dijo el pecoso negandolo

–No soy tan idiota para darme cuenta de ello Deku– respondió

—Se que no lo eres y he tratado muchas veces de no verte en forma romántica pero tu ahora me dices que seamos novios, la verdad no puedo creerlo desde ¿cuándo empecé a gustarte?— Balbucenando a gran velocidad Izuku trataba de hablar con el rubiocenizo

–¿¡EH!? Se más claro Izuku– llama de forma seria

—Si— Dijo apenado el peliverde

–¿Qué estabas diciendo?– pregunto

—¡¡Dije que sí quiero!! ¡¡Estúpido Kacchan!! — Gritó al punto de sonrojarse hasta las orejas

–¿¿Eh??– dijo desconcertado

–¿De verdad?–

—Sí— Dijo en un murmullo

El rubio se acercó al contrario mostrando una sonrisa ladina del acercarse al pecoso para besarlo, pero éste se coloco se puntillas tomó del cuello de la ropa del rubiocenizo y le plantó un casto besó.

Aquel beso marco el inició de una relación demasiado tierna y llena de calentura.

Llevaban dos semanas de noviazgo, Katsuki le había pedido noviazgo al pecoso el día de San Valentín.

Después cuándo el rubiocenizo dijo algo que jamás nadie creería, de por si carácter arrogante y tsundere no era problema para el pecoso.

Esa pequeña frase lo dejo en las nubes

—Te he amado siempre Izuku—

Llevando su relación al siguiente nivel, el rubiocenizo cambió un tanto su personalidad por el pecoso, para al fin ser una pareja completa

–Kacchan~~– gimió el peliverde entre besos y caricias

Estos se encontraban en la casa que estaban arrendando juntos.

El pecoso mordio la clavícula de Katsuki haciendo que dieras pequeños suspiros y jadeos

–Ah~~– gimió el rubio

—Deku~ no me muerdas~— Decía con su voz extasiada el rubiocenizo

El menor lo ignoro y siguió besando la zona del cuello dejando mordidas y chupetones a su paso.

Sacó las vestimentas del rubiocenizo, besó cada centímetro de piel al descubierto escuchando los placenteros gemidos del rubio. Separó las suaves piernas y beso por dentro de los muslos haciendo que la erección del rubiocenizo se hiciera más notoria, mojando la única prenda que traía puesta

–Ah~~ Izuku~~– gimió el rubio cenizo

El pecoso sacó el boxer ya un tanto mojado por el líquido preseminal. Empezando a estimular a rubiocenizo dándole besos cargados de lujuria.

Dando paso a su primer acto sexual.

Así avanzo su relación, tenían citas, detalles románticos y muchas noches de pasión. Eran muy pocas las peleas qué tenían.

Al terminar la preparatoria Katsuki encontro un trabajo de administrador de empresa e Izuku ingreso, bueno ingresaría a la universidad. De caminó a ella pasó primero a una joyería y compró un par de anillos talla 15, a lo que a la vendedora quedó un poco asombrada ya que esa talla era muy grande para una mujer.

Ya que era cumpleaños de su pareja Izuku quería sorprenderlo.

 _«Quiero entregárselo luego a Kacchan, quiero ver pronto la cara sonriente de Katsuki»_

 _«Porqué Katsuki es ...»_

 **Fin Flash Back**

« _¿HUH?»_

Él pecoso desperto en un lugar que no podía reconocer a primera vista abrio los ojos con pesades.

Mientras por su mente pasaban mil interrogantes

 _«¿Un hospital?» «¿Porqué?» «¿Cual es el problema Ochako?» «Y... Él, él es mi amigo de la infancia Kacchan» «¿Porque estoy en un hospital?» «¿Porque Kacchan esta vistiendo un traje con corbata?»_

Después de varios minutos el pecoso miro al rubiocenizo y le preguntó

—Kacchan ¿nuestro uniforme escolar es un gakuran verdad?— Preguntó confundido el pecoso

 _«El 20 de abril perdi mi memoria, Dos importantes años desaparecieron»_


	2. Capítulo 2

—Bien, del lado izquierdo la primera habitación es tuya, la taza color verde es tuya, el cepillo color verde es tuyo— Katsuki recorría la casa dándole pequeñas instrucciones al pecoso.

—Todo lo que es color verde es tuyo— Se que dijo que el departamento para ahorrar dinero por el arriendo, pero esto... cómo decirlo ¿No es un poco extraño?»

«El doctor dijo que siguiera con mi rutina, tal vez así podría recordar algo»

—Kacchan— llamo el peliverde

—¿Qué sucede Izuku?— preguntó con intriga el rubiocenizo

—Esa foto— señalo el peliverde

—¿Qué tiene la foto?— preguntó curioso el rubiocenizo

—¿Cuándo nos habíamos tomado una así?— dijo extrañado.

En la foto se podría apreciar a los dos bajó un árbol de Sakuras recién floreciendo, ellos se encontaban sonriendo tomados de la mano y recargándose uno con el otro.

—Fue el año pasado— Respondió Katsuki con tristeza, cambiando enseguida la tonalidad de su voz para pasar desapercibido

—Y-ya veo, bien será mejor que sigamos—dijo el peliverde

—Bien, tu celular está encima del refrigerador, si tienes alguna duda llámame, registre mi número, tus clases en la universidad empiezan mañana y por último la ropa la echamos a lavar toda junta, si quieres para ahorrar agua podemos bañarnos juntos—Bromeó por último el rubiocenizo

–¡¡¡K-kacchan!!!– exclamó cual tomate por lo último dicho

—Es solo una broma, relajate pecas hermosas— Dijo lo último giñando el ojo izquierdo

–K-Katsuki– dijo haciendo que su sonrojo fuera más notorio

—Debo irme al trabajó, quédate en casa, o ve a ver a tu madre, lleva tu celular— Dijo por último el rubiocenizo para luego ponerse la chaqueta del traje, el cual le hacia ver demasiado atractivo.

El pecoso negó con la cabeza inmediatamente después de tener un pequeño pensamiento un tanto inusual «Qué sexy se ve Katsuki»

Al pasó de las horas el pecoso estaba aburrido en la casa, así que decidió llamar a su madre para avisarle que la visitaría, fue ahí que se dio cuenta que su celular no tenía nada, aparte del número de celular del rubiocenizo y de su madre.

El celular del pecoso no contaba con ninguna foto o algún indicio de sus antiguas amistades. Se extraño demasiado por aquello y aun así llamo a su madre, después de realizar la llamada Izuku se dirigió a la casa de su madre, dónde ella lo esperaba ansiosamente.

–¡¡¡Izuku!!!– exclamó alegre una mujer de cabello verde al igual que el pecoso

—Mamá— Respondió con una sonrisa el pecoso

–¡Entra! Vamos a platicar – dijo la mujer sonriente. El pecoso hizo caso a su progenitora.

Llegaron al comedor y se sentó el pecoso, mientras la madre le servía comida

–Te prepare katsudon– dijo sonriente mientras lo colocaba en la mesa

—Gracias mamá es mi favorito— Volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa.

La mujer solo sonrió y se sentó en la mesa

—Y bien, ¿Has podido recordar algo hijo?— Preguntó con ilusión la Sñr Midoriya

–Emmm no... Nada – respondió desanimado

—En la casa que estoy compartiendo con Kacchan solo había una foto, Oh cierto, mamá ¿tienes algunas fotografías antiguas? Quiero verlas, así quizás pueda recordar algo— Dijo el pecoso un poco animado. La mujer algo nerviosa respondió

–C-claro voy por ellas– dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Al cabo de unos minutos la mujer llegó con un álbum de fotografías y se las paso al pecoso

–Toma hijo– dijo la mujer con una mirada que no podía describir el peliverde. Recibiendo el álbum el pecoso empezó a mirarlas una por una en la mayorías de ellas se encontraban él y Katsuki. Ya sean abrazados o tomados de la mano Mientras miraba las fotografías el pecoso se empezó a sonrojar, por alguna razón su corazón latía fuertemente.

Hasta que se topó con una algo... ¿rara?

—Ma-Mamá~~~— Gritó el pecoso

–Dime– dijo neutral

—¿Qué, Qué significa esta foto?— Dijo alterado el pecoso

–Ah... Será mejor que te calmes– dijo la mujer –Te quiero contar algo– suspiro

—Te escucho— Dijo el pecoso aún agitado

–Se que no creerás cuando te diga que tu tuviste un accidente que te hizo perder parte de la memoria y que tu eres el novio de Bakugou– explico la mujer

—¿Qué?— Fue todo lo que dijo el pecoso

–Si, lo se y creeme que todo esto que te estoy diciendo es verdad– dijo en tono triste

—Pero a mi no me gusta, con Kacchan solo somos amigos— Dijo con determinación, la mujer solo suspiro.

—Mamá, se que no mentirías con algo así, pero no puedo creerlo y por si fuera poco no quiero tener sentimientos obligados— Dijo el pecoso después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Esta bien hijo, no puedo obligarte a nada pero... Si recuperas la memoria no dudes en venir a verme – dijo la mujer

—Está bien, gracias— Se despidió el pecoso y salió a caminar por el sector, llegando a una pequeña plaza que logro reconocer, llegándole vagos recuerdos de su "amigo".

En ellos se veían jugando millones de veces, pero puedo recordar algo en concreto y ese algo fue el primer besó que se dieron, con solo tan 15 años. Haciendo que el peliverde quedará como cual tomate «No puedo creerlo» pensó el pecoso

–Sera mejor que me vaya– susurró para si mismo

Caminó hacía el lugar que compartía con Katsuki. Cuándo llegó, la vista qué le ofreció el rubiocenizo fue única, él se encontraba haciendo aseo pasando la aspiradora debajo del sofá

–Ohhh Dios– susurró el peliverde y a los pocos segundos su miembro empezo a ponerse erecto

—Izuku ya llegas...— Dijo el rubiocenizo pero se detuvo al ver la expresión del pecoso

–K-k-k-kacchan~– susurró por lo bajo Echándose a correr hasta llegar al baño y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

«Esto se está escapando de mi control» penso el pecoso bajando su mirada hasta su entrepierna la cuál estaba muy abultada.

«¡¡¡Esto debe de ser una broma!!!»

«Tengo que pensar en algo más» se decía para que su erección bajará

Derrepente le vino a la mente recuerdos en donde estaba con Katsuki... En la cama... desnudos... «¡¡¡¡¡DIOS!!!!!» el peliverde se altero y sin otra opción abrió la bragueta de su pantalón dejando salir su enorme erección.

«Esto no está pasando» Penso mientras llevaba su mano hacía su miembro y dar esos movimientos de vaivén causando que salieran pequeños gemidos.

—Agh— «Katsuki perdóname, ya no puedo resistir»

—Deku~ ¿Te encuentras bien?— Hablaba del otro lado el rubiocenizo

—¡¡Si!!– exclamó sonrojado

—Deku~ Abre la puerta~— Pidió el rubiocenizo, escuchando los gemidos del pecoso.

–N-no~~– gimió el peliverde. Aumentando la velocidad de su mano

–«¡¡¡Ah~!!! Kacchan~~!!!»– Reprimiendo su gemido con la mano libre que tenía, llegando a su clímax

—Lo siento, no puedo seguir aquí, me ocultaste que éramos novios, tal vez te abría creído... pero ahora no se que pensar— Respondió del otro lado de la puerta el pecoso, mientras limpiaba su mano.

–L-lo se... Pero... No me importa – dijo entre lágrimas el rubiocenizo.

—Quiero hacer bien las cosas, dame un tiempo para pensar— Dijo el pecoso

–Yo te estaré esperando – respondió sin más

El pecoso salió del baño le dedicó una sonrisa al rubiocenizo y se marcho del lugar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pasaron los días Izuku ingresó a la universidad. Pudo mantenerse al corriente con las materias y con sus amistades pero aún no volvía a casa con Katsuki.

Se la pasaba en su dormitorio, tratando de recordar aquellos dos años se su vida pero por más que se forzará no podía recordar mucho

solo pequeñas partes.

Transcurriendo los días el pecoso optó por una "mejor razón" y dejó de darle vueltas al tema de Katsuki.

Se concentro en sus estudios y a medidas qué conocía más gente conoció una chica que le llamó bastante la atención, entabló una amistad con ella pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y se notaba qué está chica tenía interés en el pecoso

Pero... Él solo podía pensar en Katsuki

—Izuku~— le habló la chica

—Toga— Respondió el pecoso

–¿Toga?– repitió algo molesta

— Lo siento, Himiko— Dijo apenado

—¿Qué haras ahora Izuku?— preguntó la rubia tomando del brazo al pecoso

–no se...– dijo perdido

—Vamos a la cafetería qué está cerca de aquí— Dijo la rubia alegré

–C-claro– dijo sin más

Mientras caminaban, el pecoso mantenía su mente ocupada en cosas vanales hasta que algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, una chica de cara redonda y pelo castaño le habló

–¡¡¡Izuku!!!– llamó alegre

—¿Ochako?— Preguntó un poco incrédulo el pecoso. La castaña se acercó más al par al estar al frente del pecoso lo abrazó pues no se habían visto desde qué el pecoso había sido de alta del hospital.

Al ver esto la rubia deshizo su agarré del pecoso, los miró y dijo

—Izuku ¿es tú novia?—

–No, es una amiga– dijo sin más

—Lo siento Himiko, pero tengo muchas cosas que hablar con ella, ¿Podemos dejar el café para otro momento?— pregunto el pecoso un poco avergonzado

–Claro– respondió

—Nos vemos— dijo para despedirse

–Vamos a sentarnos, hay mucho de que platicar – dijo la castaña

—Bien— Dijo el pecoso

–Dime... ¿Que he hecho en dos años– dijo en un tono triste

—¿Estás seguro de qué quieres saber?— Preguntó la castaña

–Yo... Si, por favor– dijo decidió

—Está bien— Dijo la castaña para después darle una pequeña sonrisa

La castaña empezo a relatar del principio, desde lo que ella sabía.

Flash Back

La castaña se encontraba en el salón de clases, mientras veía por la ventana los petalos de cereso caer

Y entre esos cerecos se encontraba un peliverde, estaba sentado con un cuaderno en sus manos escribiendo.

La castaña se preguntaba qué es lo que escribía tanto y decidía salió del salón a hablar con el pecoso pero cuándo llegó el peliverde se encontraba con el rubiocenizo

Solo sonrió y dio media vuelta para no interrumpir a la pareja

A mitad del caminó la castaña escucho una frase qué puedo apreciar correctamente

—¿N-Novios?— Fue lo que pudo escuchar. Intrigada volteó y pudo contemplar al par tomados de las manos y ... Besándose

Sintió algo en su pecho, un profundo dolor que no podría describir

Fin Flash Back

—Ese fue el inició de tu relación—

Dijo la castaña

–Si– respondió incrédulo

—Creó que de cierta forma recuerdo algo así— Dijo el pecoso

–Deberías estar con él – Dijo la castaña sonriente

—No lo sé, estoy confundido, no puedo recordar mucho sobre nosotros, aparte me ocultó que estábamos de novios— Dijo el pecoso recogiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas

—Si lo hizo fue por tu bien– respondió tranquila

—Creó que tienes razón— Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Ademas eso demuestra lo mucho que te ama– agregó

—¿Podrías decirme algo más?— Preguntó el pecoso con sus mejillas sonrojadas

–Mmmmmm de hecho... Él tenia preparado una sorpresa el día en que ... Perdiste tu memoria – dijo esto último en un tono triste

—No lo creó, el día que tuve el accidente, yo fui a una joyería y compré unos anillos porqué era el cumpleaños de Katsuki... espera— Dijo el pecoso deteniendose de golpe

–Izuku– dijo asombrada

—Creó qué acabó de recordar algo— Dijo un poco nervioso

—E-Eso es bueno— dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

—Si— Dijo sonrojado el pecoso

–¿Recuerdas algo más?– Preguntó curiosa la castaña

—No lo sé, el accidente ocurrió hace 4 meses y con Katsuki no nos hemos visto desde hace 2 meses, no lo he visto, pero...— Dejo a medias su frase

–¿¿Pero??– pregunto intrigada

—Algo me dice, que no lo dejé ir— El pecoso sintió cómo toda su cara y orejas ardían

–Tienes razón – sonrió

—Tengo que ir a verlo ahora— Parandose del asiento el pecoso se despidió de la castaña y se fue corriendo.

Mientras que la castaña se encontraba en su lugar dejando caer las lágrimas traicioneras

El pecoso mientras corría pensaba cosas cómo

«Quiero ver a Katsuki»

«Aunque no pueda recordar todo, quiero estar con él»

«Por que yo...»

«Lo Amo»

Al llegar a la casa donde antes compartió con el rubiocenizo, se quedo parado en la puerta de entrada

Con el corazón acelerado, temblando y sudando de los nervios, al momento de tomar valor para tocar la puerta, está fue abierta por el rubiocenizo quién quedó pasmado sin detener la acción del contrario provocando que se estrellaran y cayeran al suelo

–Auch~~– se quejó el peliverde

—¿Deku?— Preguntó asombrado el rubiocenizo

–Yo ... Tengo algo que decirte– dijo decidido

—No puedo recordarte del todo, pero— Dijo el pecoso llamando la atención del de ojos escarlata

–Y-yo...– dijo cual carmín

—Te Amo Katsuki Bakugou, te recuerde o no, quiero estar junto a ti— Dijo con una sonrisa el pecoso

– Izuku~– dijo sonrojado

—Se qué cuándo sufrí ese accidente fue para tú cumpleaños— Dijo abrazando al rubiocenizo

–Por eso te pido...– dijo al oído del rubio

—Dame una oportunidad de estar una vez más a tu lado Kacchan— Dijo el pecoso con lágrimas en sus ojos y una amplía sonrisa

–Idiota...– susurró

–Tú siempre estuviste a mi lado– dijo por último

—Lindo, muy lindo su reconciliación, pero podrían cerrar la puerta ¿No?— Dijo un chico de color rojo

–¿¡Kirishima!?– exclamó incrédulo el rubiocenizo

—¡Hola Bro!— Dijo sonriente el pelirrojo

—¿¿¡¡Que haces aquí!!?? – exclamó nervioso el peliverde

—Oh cierto, a Bakugou se le quedó esto en el trabajó y se lo traje de vuela, parece que es muy importante para él ya que no lo soltaba nunca— Dijo entre risas dejando ver sus dientes puntiagudos.

El peliverde se sonrojo como un tomate, por ver lo qué había entregado el pelirrojo

–Gracias– susurró mirando la pulsera

Que tenía grabado el nombre de su pareja

—Kacchan— Llamó el pecoso

–Dime– respondió con su típica voz

—Te Amo— Dijo el pecoso para después besar nuevamente los labios del pecoso

El rubiocenizo correspondió al beso

—Bien tortolitos me voy— Dijo el pelirrojo con su cara muy roja

Siendo ignorado por la pareja

—Hagamoslo Dijo el rubiocenizo— con un notable sonrojo en su rostro

¿¡EH!?– exclamó sonrojado el peliverde

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?— cuestionó el pecoso

–Si– respondió sin más el rubio

[19-03 12:09] Naza!! By2: Le pecoso se levantó del suelo y levanto al rubiocenizo tomandolo de las caderas para depositarlo en las suyas mientras besaba cada centímetro de piel al descubierto

–Ah~~ ah~– gimió por lo bajo el rubiocenizo llegando a la habitación qué anteriormente compartían. Cada quien había quitado las prendas del contrario, besándose apasionadamente dándose caricias y uniendo sus cuerpos después de mucho tiempo.

Sintiendo el calor, el aliento y el latido del corazón de cada uno

—Agh~ Izuku~— Gemio el rubiocenizo al llegar a su clímax

—Katsuki~~~— gimió por lo alto liberando su esencia dentro del rubiocenizo

—Te extrañe tanto— Dijo el rubiocenizo con lágrimas en sus ojos

—Y yo a ti~— Dijo entre llantos

recostandose al lado suyo, abrazandolo y acariciando el rostro de cada quién.


	4. Capítulo 4

Izuku siguió asistiendo a la universidad sin ningún problema. Ahora se encontraba en vacaciones de invierno y tenía más tiempo para tratar de recuperar sus recuerdos.

Pudo recordar cosas vanales, cómo fragmentos de citas, viajes y demasiadas promesas. El pecoso se encontraba en casa ordenando el cobertizo buscando un par de cosas.

Hasta que al final pilló lo más importante. El juego de anillos que había comprado cuándo tuvo el accidente

—¡Por fin!— Dijo alegre el peliverde

«Tengo que ordenar la casa, quiero darle esté anillo a Katsuki» penso.

Sin más guardo los anillos y se dirigió a la sala con una cubeta, delantal, guantes, varias botellas de limpiador, trapos, escoba, trapeador y un jalador

limpió y ordeno la casa.

Después de terminar de hacer el aseo

se dedicó a preparar una cena romántica y cuándo terminó fue a darse un relajante baño el cual duro como una hora.

Al salir de la ducha miro el reloj esté marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

Se había cambiado para la ocasión y colocó los platos y utensilios sobre la mesa, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Después de treinta minutos el rubiocenizo llegó. Notando a primera vista que la casa esta bien limpia y organizada, avanzó hasta el sector del comedor encontrándose con la mesa bien arreglada y adornada con velas y rosas rojas, copas y vino tinto.

El rubiocenizo quedó sorprendido pues no se esperaba algo cómo eso

—¡K-katsuki! ¡Bienvenido!— Dijo el peliverde sonriendo mientras llevaba un tazón, colocándolo en la mesa se dispuso a abrazar al rubiocenizo.

El cuál aceptó y devolvió el gesto

—¿Tienes mucho esperando?— Pregunto el rubiocenizo

—No— Respondió el pecoso

—Esta bien— Dijo abrazando la cintura del pecoso

—Vamos a cenar— Dijo el pecoso dándole un beso de bienvenida a su pareja

—Si— Respondió el rubiocenizo.

Comieron y hablaron amenamente

regalándose una que otra sonrisa y mirada de ternura.

—Katsuki— Lo nombró el pecoso

—Dime— Dijo dando el último trago a su copa de vino

—Recordé el día del accidente— Dijo serio el pecoso. Haciendo que el rubiocenizo dejará la copa y mirara al peliverde sorprendido

—¿¡De verdad!?— Exclamó incrédulo

—Sí, antes pude recordar solo fragmentos de ese día pero ahora recuerdo todo— Dijo ahora sonriente el oji esmeralda.

El rubiocenizo quedo escéptico

—Siento mucho el haberte echó esperar tanto Katsuki— Dijo para luego levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse donde estaba ubicado el rubiocenizo

—¿Que estas haciendo?— Preguntó intrigado el rubiocenizo.

El pecoso quedó al lado del de ojos escarlata y lo abrazó por la cintura.

—¿I-Izuku?— Dijo sorprendido el de ojos escarlata

—Katsuki Baukugou… Te amo mucho más que mi propia vida… se qué éste último tiempo hemos pasado momentos no muy agradables… pero ahora último ha cambiado todo para bien… El día de mi accidente yo estaba de camino a la universidad, pero antes de eso… Yo había pasado a una joyería— Dijo el pecoso un poco avergonzado

Dejando al rubiocenizo sin palabras

—Katsuki, quiero estar juntó a ti por el resto de mi vida— Dijo el peliverde mientras se arrodillaba frente al rubio y sacaba una cajita

—¿Izuku?— Llamó el rubiocenizo con lágrimas en sus ojos

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?— Preguntó el peliverde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un sonrojo marcado.

Al rubiocenizo se le llenaron de lágrimas sus escarlatas y asintió con la cabeza

Para después lanzarse y abrazar al contrario, cayéndose ambos al piso.

—¡¡Te amo!!— Exclamó alegre el rubio

—Yo igual Katsuki, Te amo demasiado— Dijo entré lágrimas y una sonrisa el pecoso. Para después darse un beso tierno y apasionado el cuál marcaría el inició de una relación sin fin.


End file.
